


Feast

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:45:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Kylo learns to use his mouth.





	

This time, he wants to do good for her. Phasma seemed to enjoy enough last time, but he’s researched and looked into things that women like, and when he asked shyly if she would like him to try his mouth on her, the poke of tongue past lips had said yes, oh yes.

She’s propped up on pillows, naked and waiting. Her hair below is neatly trimmed, and her knees fall apart for him. There’s a streak of darker blush skin below the triangle of curls, and he starts by rubbing his cheek against the mound of her sex, getting used to the smell. It’s strange, but enticing.

Kylo turns and places little kisses everywhere, remembering the advice to warm her up slowly. Lips on her belly, on her inner thighs, on her curled thatch. Phasma parts her legs wider still, but he remembers he’s not supposed to fall for the trap. His hands prise her labia open like a shell, and he uses tiny, low pressure licks at the warm flesh he’s bared.

His tongue goes higher up, towards the little trickle of lubricating juice that flows. He laps it up, then licks her other inner lip, using small sucks here and there to increase blood flow. Back and forth, then he makes his tongue as wide as he can and stopped swipes it from way back to the start of her hair. Again, harder, and the hands in his locks beg for more.

Kylo puts more force behind it, then rests his tongue above her hole and wiggles it, feeling for bumps, ridges, and firmer flesh. Harder, and he draws circles until his tongue needs a break. He seals around her entrance and begins to suck, starting a bit too hard judging by the little grunt and tap to his head. He eases up, and her moan becomes pleasured again. Suck, suck, swallow… then he tries licking again. It’s involved work, but she’s happy and he’s determined.

His tongue finds that place she loves high up, and he flicks it fiercely, then wraps his lips around and wiggles and suckles, like he imagines she’d suck him (if less volume of skin, anyway). Her wriggling turns a tiny bit unhappy, so he swirls his tongue around the dark opening to her channel, and then starts to fuck up and into her with his muscle.

It’s easy to tell what works and not from this close to, feeling her thighs clench, or her breathing go harsh. He can focus on giving her pleasure, and when she holds his head still to grind against his lips and nose, he knows he’s doing well.

His mouth goes back to suck her clit, three fingers hammering into her sticky, welcoming entrance. She tightens around him, her hips flexing and twisting as she rides his face and hands to her release. Broken noises, the bed rocking. Her orgasm gushes over him, but he doesn’t stop until she calls his name, pulling him up for a sloppy-faced kiss. She tastes herself on his tongue.

“Thank you,” Phasma breathes. “Want you inside me.”

“It’s not too much?”

“It never could be,” she insists, and knots her hands behind his head. “Come inside me. I want to feel it.”

Kylo couldn’t refuse her that if he tried.


End file.
